


girl, you were toxic

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Metaphors, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought you were an angel. You thought I was a victim. Turns out we were both wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl, you were toxic

  
my scars turned to stardust  
at your touch  
the silver rope around my neck  
to gold rings  
flickering in the moonlight  
my shoulder blades  
to wings   
my heartbeat  
to the drums in the backgrounds  
of the love songs  
playing while you turned me  
around.

you devoured me  
with your lust  
every kiss bit at my heartstrings  
my skin was a canvas  
you tore apart  
each lipstick stain  
a reminder of the pain  
that ate at me even more  
than you did.

i could not handle you then  
but you  
could not stomach me   
now.


End file.
